wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)/Season 37
Go back to Season 36? A timeline for Season 37 of Wheel of Fortune, which will air in first-run from September 9, 2019 through June 5, 2020. Season Changes * The opening sequence is changed to rotating wheel wedges on a black background, with thin blue neon lights flashing counterclockwise in the background. The camera pans out, and the Wheel of Fortune logo appears from the bottom-right of the screen. The letters flash in the wedges' colors, and one by one, the words become white as they're said in the audience chant. Following the chant, a white flash reveals the set. * The main theme is remixed to include an electric guitar track. The intro music before the chant now consists of electric guitars instead of saxophones and trumpets. * The Toss-Up wipe is changed to a rainbow-colored wheel. The font is changed from Cosmos (used since season 24) to Delta Bold. * The white "ripple" effect introduced for maingame puzzle category strips in Season 33 is now used for Toss-Ups as well. * The $3,000 Toss-Up is replaced with the Triple Toss-Up, in which there are three consecutive puzzles with the same category and a common theme, each valued at $2,000. Four high-pitched dings sound alongside the usual cue after each of the first two is solved. Its wipe also says "Triple" instead of "$3,000". The contestant who solves the third of the Triple Toss-Ups gets to start Round 4 as usual. * The Final Spin graphic is updated to match the new title card, and its accompanying sound effect is changed. * The ½ Car tags are retired. * Wheel Changes Lives is renamed Winner's Circle. September 2019 * Starting September 9, the Bonus Round is sponsored by Werther's Original. * September 9 is Teacher's Week. During this week: ** Nearly all of the Prize and Prize Puzzle trips are over $10,000. ** No Retro Bonus Rounds are done. * On September 9: ** The Gift Tag moves to the purple $500 between the $800 and pink $650 after contestant Rachel picks up the Prize wedge. ** Before the Bonus Round, Pat forgets to ask Rachel who she has in the audience. He ends up introducing them after they come onstage to celebrate the Bonus Round win. * On September 10, two males play. * On September 12: ** Contestant Lauren solves the second Triple Toss-Up puzzle DICTIONARY with only the Y showing. ** The first "Winner's Circle" segment is done, on March 10, 2015 contestant Brian Peterson and his beekeeping project Bees in the D. * September 16 is Spa Getaway. During this week, the Season 28 Wii avatar intro from World Class Spas Week intro is used. * On September 16: ** The prize is an $11,340 trip to Vietnam. ** The third Triple Toss-Up LOS ANGELES & SAN FRANCISCO is categorized as Places instead of On the Map. ** Round 4 is an unusually short answer of NOTHING TO IT, which is all the more unusual as a fifth round is played. * On September 18, for only the second known time, there is an attempt to cover up a "null" cycle: in Round 4, Pat says "Steph, try it again.", but the last three words are edited out (although they still appear on the closed captioning). * On September 19, the Prize is a $10,908 trip to Fiji. * On September 20: ** Contestant Joseph lands on Express on the first spin of Round 3 and fills in the entire puzzle THIS IS MY KIND OF PLACE by himself. ** The second-place contestant has $21,700, won entirely in Round 4. * September 23 is Big Money Week. * On September 26: ** Husband & Wife is used as a Toss-Up for the first time. ** The Retro Bonus Round is edited out. October 2019 November 2019 December 2019 January 2020 February 2020 March 2020 April 2020 May 2020 June 2020 * June 5 is Harry Friedman's last episode, having announced his retirement from both Wheel and Jeopardy! prior to the start of the season. Category:Lists Category:Wheel of Fortune